Numerical representations in articles, books, or other content may be difficult to understand without context. For example, readers may not appreciate a deficit of $1.1 trillion for the United States government in 2012 because the readers may not relate to such a large number and/or deficit for a government. In contrast, readers may more readily appreciate the story if the deficit figure is expressed as, for example, $3,500 per capita or 7% of gross domestic production of the United States. However, such context may only be available with extensive research efforts.